Beginning of the End
by Rajah2004
Summary: With a growing family and a city to look over, Aladdin tries to settle down only to have an old nemesis call him out and endanger the ones he loves.


Beginning of the End  
By Kim  
  
  
A/N: This story means a lot to me. I've been working on it for a very long time now and was once placed on the back burner a few months ago. I hope everyone will enjoy reading this as much as I loved to write it.   
  
Please let me know what you think and R/R!!  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--   
  
Prologue  
  
  
Aladdin set the letter down and buried his face in his hands.   
  
Sighing, he rubbed his eyes roughly and ran his hands through his hair. Prickles of sweat heated the back of his neck and a cold sprint of dread rushed down his spine and coursed in his blood. A night breeze drafted through his study and slightly cooled his warmed skin. The stars began to shine and the moon glowed above the dunes that stretched for miles out of Agrabah.  
  
Aladdin tore his gaze from the window and turned it over to the paper that created another shiver of warning and alarm. Why now? Why did this have to happen when his life was so perfect? He had a beautiful wife that he had been married to for almost a year, a kingdom to rule, and finally, respect from other authorities he would've given anything for his entire life.   
  
And now ... this letter was threatening to destroy it all. Crossing his arms on the desk and over the letter, Aladdin let out a groan of dismay and rested his head on his forearm.   
  
Mozenrath hadn't disappeared as everyone had wanted and hoped for. The absence he'd been in for almost a year had evaporated and now he was giving Aladdin an ultimatum. Either he met Mozenrath on his land, or he would be coming to Agrabah to settle what was between them. This time, Aladdin felt, it was going to be final -- no matter what the outcome. Mozenrath wanted Aladdin out of the picture for good, and with the year he had been locked in his own kingdom, it was hard to imagine what tricks he was ready to play.   
  
"Aladdin?" Jasmine's voice came from the doorway where she knocked timidly, unsure if he was asleep. Aladdin's head shot up at her voice and he instantly shoved the letter in between a stack of papers resting on the corner of his desk.   
  
"Yeah?" He asked in a shaky voice. He knew he had to tell her, he had been putting it off and now it was time. He couldn't wait until tomorrow; until the moment before he left. But, at the sight of her angelic face, he wondered how he would ever be able to tell her, how he'd ever be able to confront the truth he'd been holding her back from for weeks.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked nonchalantly, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her. When he shrugged and turned his attention away from her, she tilted her head in thought and approached him. "You look tense." Jasmine walked behind him and began to rub his shoulders. Immediately, she was granted a relaxing sigh from him and continued. "You feel tense."   
  
Aladdin chuckled and turned his head back to look at her. "Is it that obvious?"   
  
She nodded and leaned down to whispered in his ear, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, it would save a lot of time."  
  
"W-Wrong? What makes you think there's something wrong?" At the stutter and quiver in his voice, Aladdin immediately winced inwardly and cursed himself.   
  
"Because," She sighed and moved to sit on his lap. "I've known you for three years now and I can read you like a book. Something's wrong. Tell me."   
  
Aladdin looked deep into her warm eyes, they were so soft and gentle. Her hands were woven around his neck and her arms were resting on his shoulders. Tell her now. Tell her. She has a right to know. But, even though the words made it to his lips, he refused to say them. "Why did you come in here?" He asked abruptly, changing the subject so suddenly, he felt like smacking himself for the "subtleness" he thought he was achieving.   
  
Jasmine smiled slightly. He was putting it off. Whatever was bothering him, he was afraid to tell her. That's all right, he'll tell me eventually. Just talk and maybe he'll get comfortable enough to open up. "I have something to tell you." She said quietly, smiling brightly; a hint of laughter escaped through her words.   
  
"And what's that?"   
  
Jasmine giggled and pulled her arms back from him. "Give me your hand." She whispered, her eyes full of happiness and anticipation. Aladdin's brow furrowed in confusion, but he obliged. Taking his hand into her's, she moved it down to her abdomen and placed it against her skin. Looking back up at him, she smiled.   
  
He seemed lost and confused. His brow was still deep in thought but then flew up in realization. Looking from her abdomen to her face his eyes brightened. Down, then up again he looked her in the eyes and blinked. Jasmine nodded and giggled again, placing her hand over his.   
  
"You're... You're..." The words seemed so thick, like his mouth was being blocked and his tongue was swollen. Jasmine nodded again and Aladdin felt so light headed, he could almost feel himself swaying and threaten to faint.   
  
"Yes. I'm pregnant, Aladdin."   
  
  
  
To Be Continued ...  
Please R/R! 


End file.
